Calendar applications are commonly used by users. Calendar applications may include an option to set appointments including recurring appointments. For example, a user may set recurring appointments for weekly classes, weekly status meetings, monthly trips, twice a week piano lessons, and the like. Scheduling recurring appointments can be challenging. For example, a user may first create a single appointment and then select from a variety of different options in order to create a recurring appointment.